the ultimate Racers of Remnant
by Fire Scorpion
Summary: all the greatest racers from all different dimensions of Hot Wheels, they all came to Remnant. for some of their greatest enemies can team up together.
1. Chapter 1: the acceleracers

**the acceleracers**

 **A/N: some of the characters are from some of the Hot Wheel dimensions like acceleracers, Battle Force 5 and others.**

* * *

In Remnant

Team RWBY we're just walking down the hallway doing their regular stuff.

Ugh, Oobleck is the worst!. Yang said in annoyed.

Yeah, but not as bad as Professor Peach _._ Blake said.

I like her. Weiss said.

Yeah, but she's not around very often. Ruby said.

Before Yang slam the door on Ruby's cape, but then they heard a strange sound.

What is that sound? Weiss asked.

It sounds like music. Ruby replied to Weiss.

What type of music is it? Yang asked.

It sounds like hip hop music. Blake replied to Yang.

Where is it coming from? Ruby asked.

I have no idea where that could be. Blake said.

They walking down the hall to find where the music was coming from.

Weiss is look out the window you saw a guy with a weird looking car that's making all the music.

I bet that vehicle must be making all that music. Weiss said pointing to the young man vehicle.

* * *

Outside the courtyard.

Team RWBY went to check out the guy vehicle.

Wow! that guy's vehicle is so cool. Ruby said with amazement.

I never seen a vehicle like that before. Weiss said.

We must know what that guy's name is. Yang said.

TEKU - Bassline (Shirako Takamoto Remix)

Team RWBY when they went to the guys car they were surprised.

His car has a large speaker in the back. **Blake** said.

That is so cool. **Yang** said with excitement.

Um excuse me sir, can you please tell us your name. **Ruby** said to The Stranger.

My name is Shirako Takamoto. **Shirako** said.

cool name. **Yang** said.

nice car you have. **Ruby** said.

you mean the Bassline. **Shirako** replied to **Ruby**.

that's the name of your car. **Weiss** said.

yes it is. **Shirako** replied to **Weiss**.

so that is this place? **Shirako** asked.

this is Beacon Academy. **Blake** said to **Shirako**.

never been here before. **Shirako** replied to **Blake**.

Then you must be a new student here. **Ruby** said to **Shirako**.

Sounds I'm always ready to explore the place **Shirako** said.

Then we'll give you a tour around the place. **Yang** said.

Yo. **Shirako** said.

They walked around and showed **Shirako** everything about Beacon Academy.

Dang this place is kind of cool. **Shirako** said.

I'll take that as if you would like it. **Weiss** said to **Shirako**.

Indeed I do. **Shirako** replied to **Weiss**.

* * *

 **To be Continued...**

 **A/N: shirako** **one** **of** **the** **members** **of** **the** **TEKU. The first one** **that** **came** **to** **Remnant.** **More** **characters** **will** **show up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: the other members of The TEKU

**the other members of The TEKU**

* * *

at the classroom.

students today we to teaching about the great war. Professor Port said.

Everyone in the classroom was listening except for Shirako.

He was listening to the music in his headphones.

Man, he isn't listening to anything. Jaune whisper.

Everyone was taking notes except for Shirako.

After when class was over everyone got the hallway.

Why in the world does he and never listen to people. Weiss said.

Maybe he likes listening to music. Pyrrha said to Weiss.

Yeah, except for his car it is a mystery. Ruby said.

I mean he almost looks like a street racer Pu- before Weiss could say another word a loud Roar of an engine came out of nowhere.

They did heard loud engine noise.

Now what is it! Nora said.

It sounds like an engine of a car. Jaune said.

And it must be coming from outside. Weiss said.

* * *

Outside the courtyard.

Two cars had their engines roaring a lot of girls so I go around these two teenager men.

RWBY and JNPR were the first man had what are yellow sunglass, blue and black, white long sleeve shirt and pant. The second man had are yellow jackets, blue shirt and the blue pants and black shoes.

Yo what's up Kurt and Nolo. Shirako said.

What you know the them? Weiss asked Shirako.

These are my old buddies after all. Shirako said to Weiss.

Shirako, we have been looking for you. Kurt said to Shirako.

Don't worry guys I'm still alive. Shirako said to Kurt.

Who the heck are these guys? Nolo said pointing to Team RWBY.

Oh these are my friends. Shirako said to Nolo.

I'm Ruby Rose. Ruby said introducing herself.

I'm Weiss. Weiss said introducing herself.

I'm Blake. Blake said introducing herself.

I'm Yang. Yang said introducing herself.

I'm Kurt Wild. Kurt said introduce himself.

I'm Nolo Pasaro. Nolo said introducing himself.

We are the other members of TEKU. Kurt said.

This TEKU thing, what is it? Ruby asked.

A bunch of racing team, let's just say we're not even from this planet. Nolo said.

Your aliens!? Ruby and Nora both said.

obviously from Earth where humans live. Kurt said.

My most learned more about this planet called Earth. Weiss said curious.

i like your cars. Yang said to Kurt and Nolo.

Thank you! Kurt and Nolo both said.

look's like we got some new people. Jaune said.

this is going to be awesome! Nora said with joy.

and with some cool car's. Ruby said.

* * *

 **To be Continued...**

 **A/N: Kurt Wild and Nolo Pasaro two of the members of the TEKU. some of the members of the Metal Maniacs will come soon. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Drones are here

The Drones are here

At night time on the highway in the city of Vale, a green portal opened on the highway.

The green portal let out green and black cars with green and black robots driving them causing habit among the highway.

The next morning at Beacon Academy.

Man, what a nightmare I had last night. **Kurt** said.

What was your nightmare about? **Shirako** asked Kurt.

I don't know it was about the drones they were here. **Kurt** replied to **Shirako**.

No way, that cannot be true. **Nolo** said to **Kurt**.

The three member's of the TEKU, they saw everyone was in shock and horror what they saw on the news.

 **Kurt** , **Shirako** and **Nolo** all of them went to see what was going on.

Breaking news a bunch of robots or we can have it across the highway. The news reporter said.

The robots were causing habits and killing civilian vehicles. The male news reporter said.

Some of the witness said that's some of these robots are from Atlas. The female news reporter said.

This is bad. **_Shira_ _ko_** said.

Something tells me that this will cause more problems. **Nolo** said.

Nolo, Shirako and Kurt went to ozpin's office, when they got there General **Ironwood** and **Ozpin** we're both arguing.

Listen Ozpin if this is to be one of the a white fangs tricks. **Ironwood** said to **Ozpin**.

There's no way the white fangs can attack like this. **Ozpin** replied to **Ironwood**.

When they interrupted by **Nolo** , **Kurt**.

I think I know who it is. **Kurt** said.

Is it the White Fang. **Ironwood** said to **Kurt**.

No, it's not the White Fang. It's the drones. **Kurt** replied to **Ironwood**.

What about the drones? **Ozpin** asked **Kurt**.

They were created by gallorum. **Kurt** replied to **Ozpin**.

Who is this gallorum? **Ironwood** asked curiosity.

The leader of the drones. **Nolo** replied to **Ironwood**.

You got to sent the three of us to the highway. **Kurt** said to **Ozpin**.

Yeah we're the only three that I can handle this. **Nolo** said.

*Sigh* I have no choice. **Ozpin** said.

You can't be serious. **Ironwood** said to **Ozpin**.

If we send more of your troops more people get hurt, we have no choice but to send the three of you. **Ozpin** said to them.

We won't fail you. **Kurt** said to **Ozpin**.

 **Kurt** , **Nolo** and **Shirako** went to the garage to get their cars.

 **Kurt** : Sling Shot.

 **Nolo** : Synkro.

 **Shirako** : Bassline.

Team RWBY and team JNPR saw them took off.

Something tells me that they are need to help. **Ruby** said.

Whatever they're up against I guess we should get involved with it. **Weiss** said.

I'm curious whatever it is. **Blake** said.

On the highway there was a lot of Chaos a lot of people are screaming in fear and running away.

This planet is not earth. Superior drone said.

We must have went into another dimension. Soldier drone said.

The acceleracers have to be here. Superior drone said to Soldier drone.

Commander sir. Soldier Drone 2 said to Superior drone.

What is it? Superior drone asked Soldier drone 2.

Three familiar Vehicles approaching this way. Soldier drone 2 replied to Superior drone.

They are here. Superior Drone said to himself.

All drone kill the human drives!!Superior drone said to Soldier drones.

Yes sir! Soldier drone said.

all MD-01 on RD-07's and drove off, all RD-L1 and RD-S1 got on RD-08, RD-02 and RD-04, a few Sweeper's drove off.

Kurtram some of the RD-07's , **Nolo** was pushing some of RD-08 and RD-02 of the highway. **Shirako** used the high sonic sound system at the RD-04.

Keep it up guys we're doing a pretty good job. **Shirako** said.

Still a few more coming. **Kurt** said.

And we still got another problem, the sweepers. **Nolo** said.

 **Nolo** rammed a few RD-07's and pushing a few RD-08 off the highway.

The sweeper drone launch a few RD-W1's.

 **Kurt** , **Nolo** and **Shirako** try to avoid some of the RD-W1's that are trying to get in their vehicles.

A few of them got smashed into rubbles. the others got thrown off the highway.

This is still not looking good. **Nolo** said.

Our cars can I take on 3 sweepers. **Kurt** said.

But then they heard another motor coming from a motorcycle it was Yang driving the Bumblebee.

Is yang to doing here, that means.. before **Nolo** could say anything they saw team RWBY and team JNPR the Rooftop.

 **Ruby** used her Crescent Rose and shot some of the RD-08.

 **Nora** smashed all of the RD-02 and RD-04 with her Magnhild.

damn, well i'll be damn. **Shirako** said in shock.

i guess they are greatHuntsmen and Huntresses.Kurt said.

i wish we can be Huntsmen.Nolo said.

Hey are You guys okay? Weiss asked.

yeah we are fine we took in care of it, but we can use the extra help. Kurt replied to Weiss.

But still we have to take care of the sweepers. Nolo said.

You mean those things. **Ren** said pointing at the 3 sweepers.

yeah those things. **Kurt** replied to **Ren**.

I said we don't got the Firepower to break those things. **Ren** said.

 **Blake** destroyed a few of RD-W1.

 **Yang** drove towards the three sweepers that we're heading her way.

What is she doing. **Shirako** said in fear.

She's going to get killed. **Kurt** said worried.

Don't worry she'll be fine. **Ruby** said.

 **Yang** drive towards one of the sweepers and break one of the wheels in the front causing it to tilt on the side.

Damn she is freaking strong. **Nolo** said surprise.

Before **Nolo** could drive and help **Yang** he heard a a beeping from another car that was coming towards them.

They saw a red maroon car but **Nolo** **Shirako** and **Kurt** know who it is.

Don't tell me monkey. **Kurt** said.

 **Mitchell "Monkey" McClurg** : Power Bomb.

 **Monkey** rammed a few drone cars off the highway.

Haha! Hey guys miss me? **Monkey** asked with excitement.

Yeah we did. **Kurt** said to **Monkey**.

So he's another friend of yours. **Pyrrha** asked.

Um..Yes he is. **Nolo** said to **Pyrrha**.

The two remaining sweepers we're coming close towards them.

 **Yang** and **Nora** smashing both sweepers.

some of the drones cars retreated back.

Yes, we won. **Weiss** said with joy.

Not completely yet. **Kurt** said to **Weiss**.

Everyone looked at **Kurt**.

What makes you say that? **Pyrrha** said confused to **Kurt**.

Because I've been working for gallorum long time ago. **Kurt** said to them.

That was during the world race. **Taro** said.

Everyone turned around and saw **Taro**.

The drones don't give up that easily. **Taro** said.

Then who created the drones? **Ruby** said confused.

The Axelrod's created the drones. **Kurt** said to **Ruby**.

Who are the Axelrod's? **Blake** asked **Kurt**.

A bunch of alien beings who created Highway 35 and the racing realms. **Taro** explains to **Blake**.

That is kinds of very fascinating and interesting. Ren said.

They were meant to test our skills against the racing realms. **Kurt** said.

In order to do that in the end of the race you can Excel charger. **Nolo** said.

An Excel charger? **Yang** asked.

It's like something that gives you Powers your car. **Nolo** said to **Yang**.

Collect all of them and you can come and accelerator. **Monkey** said.

Sounds more like a legend. **Blake** said to **Monkey**.

Everyone else went back to Beacon Academy.

 **Gallorum** was watching them from a far away distance on the highway.

We'll see who was skeeps until the very end. **Gallorum** said.

To Be Continued...

A/N: now the Drones are in Remnant not also that two members of the metal maniacs are there Gallorum look from the world race.


End file.
